


Deliriants

by AlphaFeels



Series: Circle Ten In The Afternoon [2]
Category: Night World - L. J. Smith, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Circle Midnight, Circle Twilight, Crossdressing, Disney, Dragons, Halloween, Magic, Magic!Stiles, Recreational Drug Use, SPN - Freeform, Samhain, Supernatural - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witches, dark!stiles, i can't decide, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Blaise are bossom buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliriants

**Author's Note:**

> It’s probably unhealthy the way I love Stiles and feel the need to put him in so many different universes.. oh well!

“You two do know that if you get caught Gran will send you both to the Convent.” Thea said hands on hips as she glared at her two cousins. 

“If we get caught.” Blaise replied eyes never leaving her work. 

“If. If is good.” Stiles grinned stupidly. 

“I need to take Disney away from you.” Blaise groaned finally looking up from her brew to flick Stiles in the nose. 

“Hey! I’m not some kind of animal those tricks don’t work on me!” he said huffily, eyes narrowed. 

“Don’t I know it. If they did I would have had Thea sort you out years ago!” 

“Speaking of- don’t you have some magical-save-all-the-animals things to do?” 

“Yes Stiles as a matter of fact I do. I just wanted to warn you both again about what your actions might lead to.” And with that she left, leaving her cousins and their make shift drug lab behind. 

Purely homeopathic, Stiles would say. Nothing bad just some fun with Goddess given gifts. Well Goddess given gifts crushed, stewed, mixed with a bit of this and a bit of that and then left overnight before being charged with an incantation. Totally natural. 

“Now my dark and dangerously gorgeous cousin you wouldn’t mind helping me make a little charm, would you?” 

“I’m listening.” 

“Aconite base.” 

“Interesting.” Her raised eyebrows indicating he should go on. 

“I’ve been meaning to have a bit of fun with McCall and I figured wolfsbane why not? I mean if you’re going to mess with a werewolf why not go all out?” Stiles laughed eyes dark. 

“Cousin mine I couldn’t agree more!” 

Stiles shifted up onto his knees and sat himself behind Blaise hands out stretched, waiting for permission to fiddle. 

“You know sometimes I think you would have been happier as a girl.” Blaise said thoughtfully. 

“Just because I’m a witch and I like to do your hair doesn’t mean I want a vagina.” 

“Actually I was thinking of the time I caught you up close and personal with that Dragon, what was it you were wearing? Stockings? Heels? A mini-skirt?” 

“Hey that was Samhain ok anything goes-” 

“You were Slutty Red Riding Hood Stiles!” 

“So?” 

“And the year before what were you? Cinderella: Hooker Edition?” 

“Ok I wasn’t Cinders to start with it kinda just went that way when I lost my shoe.” 

“How very Sam Winchester of you.” She said with an evil grin. 

“Low blow sister. Low blow, we don’t use the W word in this house.” 

“Why? Because poor Stilesy got his heart stomped on by mean ol’ Dean Winchester?” 

“Hey- what he did was neither gentle manly nor cool! You can’t just screw a guy then knick off with all his hex bags. That stuff was some high quality shit. I mean common decency come on. Breath mint, wear a condom, don’t knick a guys hex bags!!” 

“Yeah like that’s it. I know all about that Seers Bowl you had set up in your closet for months after. And I know for a fact that you cried for a week when he went to hell.” 

“One time! One time!” Stiles yipped defensively, his face burning a deep red. 

“I know baby, I know.” She cooed, petting his head affectionately. 

“So are you gonna start on that clay or what?” Stiles asked finally, breaking the sudden silence. 

“We’re going to have to spell the flowers first before we do anything else- you do have it in flower form because you know that powdered doesn’t work well for charms and amulets.” 

“Uh duh I’m not Thea.” 

“Rude.” Blaise snorted. 

“Oh shoosh and get going woman.” 

“Don’t woman me!” 

Stiles stuck his tongue out, effectively ending the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am and then typed it up at 9am and then finally went to bed at half 10 so like don't judge too bad ok, I was running on empty. 
> 
> Did you see what I did there with the Hercules quote and the hehehe zzzZZZZzzz 
> 
> Here is an edit of Stiles/Dean because I went there http://squidpancakes.deviantart.com/art/Superwolf-Is-On-Fire-369132544?q=gallery%3Asquidpancakes&qo=2


End file.
